Minori Chihara
Minori Chihara '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020. Information Japanese Name: 茅原 実里 Birthdate: November 18, 1980 Age: 37 Blood Type: B Height: 5'2 7th Dragon Roles 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13 Non 7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: A-Channel (TV) as Kitō-sensei A-Channel + smile (OAV) as Kitō Kimiko Ange Vierge (TV) as CodeΩ33 Carene Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (OAV) as Fubuki Beyond the Boundary (TV) as Mitsuki Nase Beyond the Boundary -I'LL BE HERE- Future (movie) as Mitsuki Nase Beyond the Boundary -I'LL BE HERE- Past (movie) as Mitsuki Nase Binbō Shimai Monogatari (TV) as Girlfriend (of chocolate boy; ep 7) Busou Shinki (TV) as Strarf "Hina"; Strarf "Victoria" (eps 11-12); Strarf Mk. II (ep 1) Busou Shinki: Moon Angel (ONA) as Strarf Mk. 2 Cat Planet Cuties (TV) as Lawry Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) as Sei Shōnagon Chu-Bra!! (TV) as Nayu Hayama Claymore (TV) as Awakened Claymore (ep 12) CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) as Miranda Campbell (eps 2-3) C³ (TV) as Konoha Muramasa D.C. II: Da Capo II (TV) as Nanaka Shirakawa D.C.II S.S. ~Da Capo II Second Season~ (TV) as Nanaka Shirakawa Date A Live II (TV) as Miku Izayoi/Diva (The) Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (movie) as Yuki Nagato (The) Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (TV) as Yuki Nagato Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Toa Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory (TV) as Nami Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) as Kagura Tsuchimiya Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (TV) as Band leader (ep 11) Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (TV) as Linaria (ep 15) Gekijō-ban Hibike! Euphonium: Kitauji Kōkō Suisōgaku-Bu e Yōkoso (movie) as Kaori Nakaseko Gekijōban Date A Live: Mayuri Judgment (movie) as Miku Izayoi/Diva Girl Friend BETA (TV) as Mahiro Natsume Granblue Fantasy the Animation (TV) as Orchis (ep 12) Hametsu No Mars (OAV) as Kurita Aoi Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (TV) as Horizon Ariadust/P-01s Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II (TV) as Horizon Ariadust (P-01s) Humanoid Monster Bem (TV 2) as Mitsuki Kisaragi Hyōka (TV) as Yuri Kōnosu Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny (OAV) as Ekitoku Chouhi Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny (TV) as Ekitoku Chouhi Ikki Tousen: Extravaganza Epoch (OAV) as Ekitoku Chōhi (Zhang Fei) Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (TV) as Ekitoku Chouhi Ikki Tousen: Shūgaku Tōshi Keppu-roku (OAV) as Ekitoku Chōhi Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (TV) as Ekitoku Chōhi Kyo no Gononi (OAV) as Tsubasa Kawai Kyōkai no Kanata: Idol Saiban! - Mayoi Nagara mo Kimi o Sabaku Tami (ONA) as Mitsuki Nase (The) Law of Ueki (TV) as Memory; Tamako Hanamura (ep 3) Lemon Angel Project (TV) as Erika Campbell Love, Election and Chocolate (TV) as Ayumu Mitani (eps 1-3, 12) Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ (TV) as Hina Hojo Lucky Star (TV) as Minami Iwasaki; Minori Chihara (ep 12); Yuki Nagato (ep 16) Lucky Star OVA as Minami Iwasaki Major (TV) as Ayane Mayo Chiki! (TV) as Ichigo Saotome (The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV) as Yuki Nagato (The) Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (TV 2009 renewal) as Yuki Nagato (The) Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (ONA) as Yuki Nagato Minami-ke (TV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke Natsuyasumi (OAV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke Tadaima (TV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke: Betsubara (OAV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Chiaki Minami Minami-ke: Omatase (OAV) as Chiaki Minami Mitsudomoe (TV) as Airi Ogata (eps 7, 12) Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū! (TV) as Airi Ogata (eps 2, 5-8) Murder Princess (OAV) as Girl (ep 2) My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (OAV) as Raquel Mayol Needless (TV) as Kuchinashi Nobunaga The Fool (TV) as Ichihime Nyoron! Churuya-san (ONA) as Yuki Nagato Occult Academy (TV) as Mikaze Nakagawa OniAi (TV) as Anastasia Nasuhara Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne—!! (TV) as Ran Yatagai (eps 10-12) Over Drive (TV) as Saya Yamato (ep 10) Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (TV 3) as Raetsel Polyphonica (TV) as Police Inspector Matia (eps 7, 11-12) Queen's Blade: Rebellion (TV) as Huit (The) Qwaser of Stigmata (TV) as Teresa Beria (The) Qwaser of Stigmata II (TV) as Teresa Beria (The) Qwaser of Stigmata: Portrait of the Empress (OAV) as Teresa Beria Rail Wars! (TV) as Noa Kashima (ep 4) Rio - Rainbow Gate! (TV) as Dana (The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Margot Saint October (TV) as Seiran (ep 6) Saki (TV) as Tōka Ryūmonbuchi Saki - The Nationals (TV) as Tôka Ryûmonbuchi Saki Biyori (OAV) as Tōka Ryūmonbuchi Saki Episode of Side A (TV) as Tōka Ryūmonbuchi Samurai Gun (TV) as Ohana Sisters of Wellber (TV) as Rio (ep 11) Sisters of Wellber Zwei (TV) as Rio (ep 5) Skelter+Heaven (OAV) as Ayaka Matsumoto So I Can't Play H (TV) as Darnia Earhart Sound! Euphonium (TV) as Kaori Nakaseko Sound! Euphonium 2 (TV) as Kaori Nakaseko Space Symphony Maetel ~Ginga Tetsudō 999 Gaiden~ (TV) as Alina (eps 7-9); Child 2 (ep 5) Sparrow's Hotel (TV) as Sayuri Satō Star Blazers 2199 (TV) as Miezela Celestella Tenjho Tenge (TV) as Aya Natsume (debut) Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight (OAV) as Aya Natsume Tokyo ESP (TV) as Kagura Tsuchimiya; Pelico (eps 11-12) (The) Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Coopa (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Coopa Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199: Hoshi-Meguru Hakobune (movie) as Miezela Celestella Umineko - When They Cry (TV) as Sakutarou Venus Versus Virus (TV) as Sumire Takahana Yumeiro Pâtissière SP Professional (TV) as Maize Drama CDs: B Gata H Kei (Kyouka Kanejyou) Dragon Nest: Prelude~ Awakening of Fate (Goddess Altea) Franken Fran (Veronica Madaraki) Lovedol: Lovely Idol (Hina Hōjō) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Sound Around (Yuki Nagato) My-HiME Destiny (Mayo Kagura) Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor (Tanikawa Yuzu) Video Games: Avalon Code (Neaki) Busou Shinki BATTLE RONDO (Strarf) étude prologue ～Yureugoku Kokoro no Katachi～ (Asami Hagiwara) Granblue Fantasy (Orchis) Final Fantasy Type-0 (Cater) Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (Cater) Haruhi Suzumiya series as Yuki Nagato: The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya (PSP) The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya (PS2) The Excitement of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) The Series of Haruhi Suzumiya (NDS) The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL (Leon) Ikki Tousen series as Chouhi Ekitoku: Ikki Tousen: Shining Dragon (PS2) Ikki Tousen: Eloquent Fist (PSP) Lucky ☆ Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai (Minami Iwasaki) Lux-Pain (Natsuki Venefsukja) Mars of Destruction (Aoi Kurita) Memories Off #5 encore (Akina Ichijo) Shōkan Shōjo -ElementalGirl Calling- (Uzuki) Summon Night X: Tears Crown (Phara Mir Celestia) Tenkuu Danzai Skelter+Heaven (Ayaka Matsumoto) The Kōshōnin (Lina Hanashita) Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future (Eater, Lapis) Rune Factory 3 (Sofia) Final Promise Story (Sasha) Gloria Union (Raspberry, Eater) Otomedius Excellent (Strarf) Chaos Rings II (Lessica) Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (Barbara) Date A Live: Ars Install (Miku Izayoi) Category:Voice Actors